The overall objective of this research project is to elucidate the pathway of ornithine fermentation by clostridia. We have sucessfully identified the enzymes and intermediates involved in both the reductive pathway and those resulting in the cleavage of ornithine. We are now concentrating on (a) the regulation of these enzymes, (b) the function of a proline dehydrogenase present in the cells, and (c) the mechanism for the oxidation of the alanine formed by the cleavage of ornithine.